Waging a war against machines
by Frozen Time Writing.Co
Summary: "Lemme tell you a story, 'right? Once we were the top in what we were doing. We were the best and only work for money and not for fame. Who would want to be a famous thief. Not me, I'm getting off track 'ere. Long story short, our business got wrecked. We were disbanded for good. But now she wants us back to defend or something. We did it and boy, it felt like living hell on earth"


**Hello everybody! Thank you very much for taking your time to give this fanfiction a read. So, basically what I plan to write is an MvM fanfiction if you can't tell. But I doubt that you can't tell! Leave any reviews on any errors or mistakes, even ideas and your thoughts on this story so far. Do take note that this fanfiction is currently pilot and we can change it depending on what you guys think. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this little Author's Note once again. If you do spot mistakes, feel free to leave a review regarding it and do forgive me for them if any, I am tired as I'm writing this.**

A wind blew viciously over an abandoned city. The buildings barely strong enough to block the wind as it flew past with a lot of force. Finally, one of the windows of run-down shack finally gave in and fell down and smashed into a million pieces inside the shack. The glass shards splashed like a rock thrown into a pond everywhere with a loud smash. A few shards flew towards a couple of men sitting at a wooden table with cards on their hands. The men were unfazed as the glass shards land on the table.

"This is boring," One of the men spoke as he lowered his deck of cards down.

His opponent wrinkled up his nose and grumbled. He had lost, again.

"Got lucky this time again, mate." The man growled.

"Save it. Just admit that I won!" The man stood up despite the glass shards. His chair pushed back and it scratched against the shards.

"Bah, don't make a fuss outta it. I'm just thankful I don't have anything to bet'cha!" The man stood up as well, adjusting his sunglasses.

The victorious man sighed as he slowly sat back down. He glanced outside of the broken window and watched as the buildings continued to shake vigorously to the vicious winds blowing through.

The man's tired eyes finally looked away from the view and back to the man standing in front of him, arms folded.

"Well, who's on guard duty? These blokes can strike at any time!" The man said as he opened the door, walked out of the shack and slammed it. The door slowly unhinged and fell down.

Crack!

Dust flew up everywhere as the old wooden door started to crack.

"Blimey!" A yell was heard outside.

The man looked disgruntled as he rose up from his seat and walked out of the shack, totally ignoring the fallen door.

"They're back!" The man rushed back and shook the soldier, panicking.

"Relax! They are nothing but tin cans! Gather the others! I'll hold them back!" The man yelled as he started sprinting from the shack and to the front where it is heavily blanketed by snow.

"Bloody hell, you're going to die you bloke! Respawn barely works!" The man yells after him with cupped hands. As he heard no response, he grumbled and quickly rushed past the shack.

The man calmly marches frontwards. The view up front seems to lead to nowhere as the heavy snow blanketed the ground below and blocks the vision while the winds continued to viciously graze past the already broken city.

The man kept his footings steadily as he shouldered a rocket launcher. A shotgun snapped to his belt and a shovel on his back. Sometimes he encounters a big pile of snow in his way and refuses to go around it. The man continued his march, his boots sinking slowly into the heavy slow beneath him. Finally, he stopped his march.

In front of him, he can hardly make out blue lights emitting from the heavy snowstorm. Soon, thousands and thousands of men started to become visible as their silhouettes started to become visible. The man narrowed his eyes at that and started to shoulder his rocket launcher with two hands instead. He gets ready, finger at the trigger, launcher aimed forward.

"Time to send you tin can robots back to hell," The man yelled as his rushed forward and fired rockets after rockets. The impact of the rockets created quite an explosion and barely illuminated the warzone as thousands of bullet and rockets fly back to the brave soldier.

"Ready up fellahs! They're back!"

"Get up fatso! They're back!"

"Doc! They're back! They're back! Leave those disgusting organs behind and follow me! Soldier's alone, he might die!"

"Oi! Snake! Ready up, they're back for seconds!"

"Engie! Scout! They're back!"

The man sighed and face palmed. In front of him is a very drunk demolitions expert. The man felt uncomfortable to be near this drunken cyclops as he quietly grabbed on a nearby wooden stick and snapped of most of it. Warily, he held onto one end of the stick and poked the sleeping man with it. The man stirred in his sleep and smacked the stick away from him. The man tried again and again. Finally, he got sick of the poking and sat up with red, tired eyes.

"What?! Can'tcha see I'm sleepin' ova' here?!" The man questions as he slowly gets up and sleep-walks towards a nearby beer bottle on a table.

"Yeah, nah. Enough of that, they're returning and we need to wipe them out again." The man said as he smacks the bottle out of the man's hand and it fell and smashed on impact against the hard wooden floor, its content spilling out and seeping into the wood.

"Aye! What d'ye do that fer!" The man protests, shaking a fist angrily.

"I said. They're coming! These damn bots from hell are coming back. Get yourself together and follow me to the front. Solly's there." The man said as he ran out of the building.

"Pah!" The demolitions expert said as he sleepily fumbled around the room, searching for something. Knocking over planks of wood and swatting cobwebs, he grabbed onto a grenade launcher.

"You tin cans don't stand a chance!"

Blasts and blasts were heard and metal parts flew around everywhere. The man clutched onto his bloody rocket launcher, his breath was rapid and his eyes scream bloody murder. The robot wave seemed endless as the robot kept coming back and they're getting faster, sturdier, stronger and much more aggressive than the first wave.

Hail of bullet storms graze past the snowstorm and smashed into wooden planks and buildings as the soldier ducked his head to dodge the bullets and slid to cover behind a wooden shack. The man shoved his last remaining four rockets into his rocket launcher with bloody, shaking hands. As the last rocket slid in, the man closed his eyes as blood slowly drips from his sleeves into the launcher. The bullets drew nearer and nearer. He can see the bullets chip his cover away slowly and probably a couple dozen of bullets graze past his ear and helmet as he poked his head out to scout.

He sighed as he slowly stood up with his back leaning against the wall.

'If I die, I'm going to bring these soup cans with me!' The soldier thought as he dashed out from behind his cover and shot a rocket at the unsuspecting horde of slim, shotgun holding robots. The rocket was enough to blow the bots to smithereens but that doesn't stop the other horde behind. The soldier fired two more and the explosions blinded him for a while. As he lowered his arm, a grin slowly spread on his face to see the blown up metal scraps in front of him with no more bots sightings up ahead.

The man laughed and turned around to leave.

BLAM!

The soldier fell face first to the snow, his face red as a tomato and he struggled to stand up. A bloody bullet just inches next to him. He looked down and barely sees the bloody bullet hole in his left thigh as blood poured continuously out of the wound and onto the snow, dying the snow a deep red color.

The soldier rolled to his back and yelled despite the ungodly, agonizing pain starting to spread across his entire left leg. The soldier lifted his head up with the remaining strength left and notices a blue dot resting on his heaving chest. The man closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Looks like time is finally up.

BLAM!

...

His mind was as heavy as a pile of bricks as the unsettling headache starts to fade. The ringing in his ears was so loud, until it starts to slowly fade away. All of a sudden, he doesn't feel in pain anymore. His leg felt alright. He somehow instantly regained all his strength and will.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was still greeted with a vast sheet of white contrast with red. He looked up and saw a familiar face which smiled at the down soldier. The man immediately stood up with no signs of pain at all.

"Dummkopf! You could've died. Respawn doesn't vork zat vell now, I told you zat!" The savior spoke with a thick German accent as he held onto his medigun. The red beam radiating off and inserting into his body had a soothing effect.

"Thanks Doc! Now let's go kick some robot rear!" The man exclaimed once again as a fellow hardhat had just finished hauling a toolbox.

"Machine going up!" He exclaimed as he dropped the heavy toolbox onto the snow with a thud. The tool box immediately popped open and a complicated machine started to construct itself.

"A dispenser!" The man said, proud of his creations as the dispenser finished constructing itself and two drawers from its front and rear with all kinds of ammunition stocked in it.

"Doc,"

"Hm?"

"I've got a dispenser set up right here, it can be used as a checkpoint. Sniper told me about the thick horde trying to rush in. Go and help the others, I'll stay and defend," The engineer offered.

"Yes, thank you mein freund. Onvards, Soldier!" The german let out a warcry as the Soldier finished stocking up on rockets and filling up his empty shotgun. The two rushed forward while the Engineer stayed true to his word as he started constructing a sentry gun.

"AH! AH! AH! I'M BURNIN-"

"RRRAAAAAAHHH!"

The German man made it just in time as he aimed his medigun and successfully nursed the demolitions expert back to health and extinguished his burning rear.

"Thanks!" The demolitions expert said without turning his head as he unloaded a grenade pill to the horde and exploded it.

"KA-BLOOEY!" The man exclaimed as he took another swig and wiped any excess on his mouth with his sleeve.

Beside the demo is the Heavy Weapons Guy, short for Heavy. Busy mowing down the bots like the lawn on a hot Sunday afternoon. The Heavy finally stopped his barrage of bullets as the horde was finally cleared up. But, it didn't last long. Two more hordes were sighted from both east and west.

"Everyone!" The man yelled as he spun his around whilst his minigun started to rev up.

"Robots are attacking from two sides. Let's flank!" The man yelled his request with a Russian accent as he started firing at the east horde, trying to thin it down. But all he did was receive a lot of gunshot wounds and a blast.

"Heavy!" The medical expert exclaimed as he quickly reclaimed his healing beam from the demolitions expert to the Heavy Weapons Guy. The beam reached just in time to patch a few wounds but it wasn't enough to block the incoming bullet storm and rockets.

"Charge now, Doktor!" The Russian man yelled. The medical expert behind the man cracked a satisfied grin.

"Prepare for a vorld of renowned medicine." The medic let out a cackle as he flip a switch on his medigun and switched it into UBER. With another flick of a wrist, the beam suddenly intensified into a beam of red. The beam changed rapidly and radiated a stronger and fasting healing. The gunshot wounds quickly sealed themselves up as the Russian man's skin glowed a red color and his eyes a yellow color. The bullets dropping out of the skin from the Heavy as the red color rapidly blanketed the Heavy's skin like a coating of iron, completely protecting the Russian from bullets and rockets.

"RAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The bullet storm effectively forcing the robots to stop dead in their tracks as the bullets tore their way through their metal parts, thinning the east wave very easily.

Meanwhile, the demolitions expert set up a sticky trap on the ground.

"C'mon!"

The demo looked up to see the soldier looking at him.

"Move up! You won't destroy them here!"

"Pah, nonsense!"

"Gah! No! You can't stay here and wait for those tin cans to come marching in. You're gon-"

"I said I'll be here!"

The two bickered on and none of them noticed the wave of robots inching nearer.

"Ahem, gentlemen please!"

The two broke from their heated argument and met face to face with a metal shovel to their faces. The both screamed in agony and closed their eyes. Silently awaiting the metal to pierce through their forehead and feel the cold metal slide across their skulls and come back out.

But, nothing happened.

They opened their eyes slowly and saw the shovel just inches from their faces. The robot was frozen in its tracks as surges of electricity sparked dangerously from all parts of its metal body simultaneously. Finally, the robot dropped its shovel and crashed down onto the snowy floor which splashed the snow everywhere.

"Gentlemen, please. There is no time for arguments. We have things to settle." A man strangely dressed in a sharp suit with a ski mask wrapped around his head. He calmly lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth as the two started to get on each other's throats again.

"Mmmm-mmph!" A person wearing an anti –flame retardant suit exclaimed as it ran and slammed a fire axe into an enemy robot and whipped out its flamethrower. They pulled the trigger and immediately impressive bursts of flames came blasting out of their flamethrower which fried the circuits of the incoming bots and melted the snow beneath them.

The pyromaniac immediately whipped around and gave the bots flanking them a good taste of heat and effectively frying them. The pyromaniac was having fun when suddenly a hail of shotgun pellets slammed into the chest of the pyro. The pyro immediately stopped its assault and with one hand, gripped its fire axe and hurled it towards the robot which dodged it.

The robot cocked the shotgun and took aim.

Blam!

A bullet grazed past the heavy snowstorm and slammed into the head of the robot. The headless robot immediately fell down. The pyromaniac turned its head around and saw the Sniper stationed at a nearby hill.

The sniper gave the pyromaniac a thumbs-up before reloading his riffle with another bullet.

"This is going to be easy!" The sniper boasted as he looked into the scope of his poorly-made sniper riffle.

Taking a deep breath, he slowed his heart beat and focused and pulled the trigger.

Blam!


End file.
